


Daddy!Steve NSFW ABCs

by howdoyousleep



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftercare, Age Difference, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Boys In Love, Butts, Car Sex, Cock Warming, Come Eating, Come Marking, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Competence Kink, Couch Cuddles, Couch Sex, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Doggy Style, Dom/sub Undertones, Felching, Feminization, Groping, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, Humiliation, Intense, Intimacy, Kitchen Sex, Lazy Mornings, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Missionary Position, Morning Cuddles, Morning Routines, Morning Sex, Morning Wood, Mutual Masturbation, Rimming, Sex in a Car, Silly, Size Difference, Size Kink, Spanking, Switching, Topping from the Bottom, Verbal Humiliation, bossy bottom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22456606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howdoyousleep/pseuds/howdoyousleep
Summary: Title is kinda self-explanatory but this is a little fun prompt taken from Tumblr and applied to our beloved Daddy!Steve and Twink!Bucky.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 71
Kudos: 410





	1. ABCD

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I feel like it has been forever since I have posted! I have some things coming (ABO Chapter 3 and Possessive Daddy!Steve??) but in the meantime I found this and love it. I am going to slowly add to it and update tags but I adore this and hope you love it.  
> Un-beta'd! Enjoy!

**Aftercare**  
Steve loves aftercare. Adores it. Lives for it. The sex out-of-this-world, mind-blowing, sometimes _insane_ , and Bucky lives for that, but he knows Steve lives and breathes for the aftercare. Steve loves the raw and intimate moments of Bucky being so completely gone for Steve and what has transpired. He loves putting Bucky together again after he has ripped him apart and broken him down, bared his soul to Steve. Steve is never one to abruptly end a sexual experience with Bucky, loves to remain inside of his body until he can’t anymore, prolonging their time together. Steve can’t bear to think about not being as close as he can to the younger man, such a snuggler, a cooer, wants to keep their faces pressed together, wants to _feel_ Bucky come back to him. Even if it’s a quick fuck Steve is there to wipe Bucky down, to put his clothes back on, to carry him to another room. Steve loves aftercare.   
**  
Body Part**  
Bucky doesn’t even need to hesitate when asked what his favorite body part of Steve’s is—his tits. Steve hates it when Bucky calls his chest his tits, the bridge of his nose or the highpoint of his cheekbones flushing, but how can he _not_ call them that? Steve is big and broad, everything on him is _big_ , but his chest is somethin’ else. When Bucky gropes at them, squeezes them, he can’t even get his hands around them fully. Steve isn’t a super hairy man, but he’s covered in a soft sparse layer of it, across his chest, up his legs and thighs, a little on his belly. Bucky loves resting his head on those tits, loves squeezing them, loves rubbing his face between them, loves biting at the meaty pec. Bucky loves Steve’s chest.

Steve’s answer to this question in reference to Bucky is also very easy—Bucky’s ass is his favorite. He’d pretend and say Bucky’s eyes or his heart, his dimply chin, but when in all reality it is definitely Bucky’s behind. He’s never seen a juicier ass on a man, plush and round and thick, and _damn_ is he grateful it belongs to someone he gets to fuck on the regular. Steve’s eyes go all soft when he watches Bucky walk from the shower to the closet, rid of all clothing. Steve loves to grab at it, smack it, grope it, such a pert little thing. He loves for it to be the first thing he gets his hand around in the morning and the last thing he gets to fuck into at night. He goes hot for the way it shakes and jiggles when he fucks Bucky from behind. All of that pales into comparison to eating that sweet ass, _fuck,_ that is Steve’s favorite. He loves burying his face between those cheeks, spreading them wide and apart, cracking his hand down a few times as his tongue works. Steve loves Bucky’s ass.

**  
Come **  
This one…makes Steve _hot as fuck_ all over. This one Steve takes pride in, is near and dear to his heart. Steve has always swallowed for his partners, not being that big of a deal and honestly less clean up, more intimate too. But there is nothing that makes Steve harder and hornier and prouder as when Bucky is taking his come. On his body, on his face, in his ass, in his mouth—it makes Steve dizzy with arousal. The aspect that makes this sweeter is the journey it has taken for Bucky to accept Steve’s come so easily and eagerly. Because at the beginning of their time together, their relationship, Bucky even hated the word “come”, made soft but uncomfortable noises, blushed, shook his head frantically.

Steve was never pushy, _never_ , but he was a sweet talker and he knew what he was talking about, knew what could convince Bucky to be more accepting of the idea of Steve’s come…

_Fuck, baby wanna fill this sweet little cunt up, goddamn. Want you to be drippin’ with my come, would make Daddy so happy, sugar, ohh. Wanna see it leak outta your lips, wanna make you open wide so I can see your hungry mouth full’a Daddy’s come. Oh wouldn’t that be nice, baby? Daddy would love that. Daddy would love to rub it into your little hole, plug you full’a my come._

It took some time, but Bucky’s mindset changed, he cozied up to the idea of playing with Steve’s come, of swallowing, of taking Steve bareback. When Bucky breached the subject of no longer wearing condoms Steve wanted to throw a party. When Bucky stuttered through his first _Oh, Daddy…p-please? C’n I…want your come,_ Steve came with a roar almost immediately. The first time Bucky swallowed he was teary-eyed and flushed and some of it leaked out the corner of his mouth and Steve thought he had died and gone to heaven.

Now Bucky hates to not have Steve’s come, whines for it, is a filthy dirty talker himself—

_In my mouth, Daddy c’mere, want it, wanna swallow it all. Want me to k-keep it all in my mouth and…and show you, Daddy? You better fill that fuckin’…shit, that fuckin’ cunt up, Daddy, wanna be all sloppy for you, want you to plug me up, w-will you do that, Daddy? Plug me up so that when you fuck me again later…ngh, you won’t even have to u-use lube?_

Steve was proud of himself for turning Bucky into his proud little comeslut.

****  
Dirty Secrets   
Steve is a confident man, a comfortable man, not embarrassed by much of anything. If he had a dirty secret it would only be so because of societal expectations because it isn’t anything he’s embarrassed by.

Steve _loves it_ when Bucky fucks him.

It doesn’t happen often, Steve needing to be in a specific mood and Bucky needing to feel level-headed and focused, but _goddamn_ when it does happen it is somethin’ else. Being able to control Bucky in a situation where the younger man should have the ultimate control is a heady experience. Steve has asked for Bucky before, has asked him if he wanted to fuck Daddy, but most of the time it is surprisingly Bucky who will ask or make it known that he is interested in doing so. Bucky will be a little more pushy, will grope at Steve’s ass, squeeze it and let his fingers curl in a little tighter. There have been a couple times where Bucky has flat out asked for it, more often than not a little tipsy. _“Daddy…y’gonna let me fuck you tonight? Oh, please, want it so much, Daddy, wanna feel it, can I?”_ he’d whine and ramble, press in tight to Steve no matter the position, suck on the older man’s collarbone, earlobe, neck.

How is Steve supposed to say no to this sweet little thing?

Bucky has beautiful fingers, creamy and long and always soft, knows how to work them well and listen to instructions. Bucky always waits for instruction, waits until Steve lets him move onto the next task, always a good boy. Steve loves feeling Bucky’s fingers inside of him, loves feeling them slickly work him open, scissoring and stretching. Steve unnecessarily guides him, tells him where to press them to stroke his prostate, to make Daddy’s cock drool and his body shudder, “ _That’s good, sugar there you go, oh fuck.”_ Sometimes Bucky will get flustered, a little desperate, ask if he can get his mouth on Daddy’s cunt, and that’s an entirely different experience in itself.

Bucky has such a pretty cock, about average length-wise but he has some extra girth to him that makes Steve’s toes curl. Even though Steve is always referring to Bucky’s cock as “little” it most definitely isn’t, able to make Steve come beautifully without being touched.

Bucky likes to fuck Steve when he’s on all-fours, feels more in control even though he has very little, is able to watch his cock slide in and out of Daddy’s hole, to grab at Daddy’s ass. While that is admittedly delicious, Steve loves to ride Bucky, to be on top, keeping control over the situation. He loves pressing the younger man into the mattress, rolling his hips, digging that cock into his prostate some. He loves looking down at Bucky and telling him how he makes Daddy feel, how fuckin’ good that cock feels fucking into Daddy’s hole, how pretty Bucky looks under him. He loves wrapping his fingers around the column of Bucky’s throat, both hands, pressing close and kissing his lips, the look the younger man gets on his face when he tells him he’s gonna make Daddy come, _don’t you dare come, baby, not yet._

Steve gets extremely satisfied when Bucky _crumbles,_ comes apart, shoots off inside of Steve, Daddy telling him he’s the best boy. He is even more satisfied when he makes Bucky put his face between his cheeks and eat his own come out of Daddy’s ass. He’s more than ready for Round 2 by that point.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is an update with EFGH! Love you!

**Experience  
** Before Steve came into his life Bucky thought he was living his best sex life. He had been in both committed relationships and had fucked around but he didn’t have very many complaints as to how his sex life had played out. But then he met _Steve_ and he turned Bucky’s world upside down. Bucky wasn’t aware of the amounts of pleasure he could receive from sex and sexual acts. Maybe it was how damned attracted Bucky was to the older man, maybe it was also how well Steve knows his way around the human body, but Bucky was wrapped around Steve’s finger.

Bucky was very aware that Steve was extremely experienced, had an extensive sexual history behind him that Bucky did not have. Steve has never once made Bucky feel bad for not being experienced and instead used his inexperience to his advantage. In all honesty, Bucky is almost quite certain that his lack of experience was an immense turn on for Steve. He grabbed up the opportunity the show Bucky things: the plethora of ways he can feel, the many different toys there are, positions, locations. Showing Bucky how incredible sex could be got Steve’s dick hard, quite literally.

Turns out Bucky didn’t really have a sex life before Steve. Steve made Bucky feel like a blushing virgin. Bucky’s mouth had never been fucked before Steve. Bucky had never had anyone come on his face before Steve. Bucky had never had sex in the kitchen, had never been thrown up against a window and fucked, had never been fucked standing up. Bucky had never had multiple orgasms, had never reached that floaty part of his brain before, had never referred to his asshole as a “pussy” or a “cunt”. He had never begged to be fucked, had never drooled for a cock, had never been put on his knees before, had never laid on the couch with a cock just _sitting_ inside of him. Steve showed him an entire other world he had not known about.

Steve teaching him about himself led to the older man to learning every weakness Bucky had, how to play him like a fine-tuned instrument, how to make him crumble but how to put him back together in the end. Steve knew how to make Bucky come faster than he can ever comprehend, knew how to make him cry, knew how to make him succumb to his own desire, to Steve, knew how to make Bucky weak and floaty.

Not only did Steve know how to work Bucky over, he knew his own body well, what it was capable of and how to bring himself the most pleasure out of each scenario. One of Bucky’s weaknesses is when Steve guides Bucky, tells him how to make Daddy feel good. _“There you go, sugar tighten that grip, yessss, both hands, so sweet for me. Oh fuck, play with my balls, bring one hand down and squeeze, pull at ‘em a little. Fuck, baby so good at listening to Daddy.”_

Steve’s confidence and experience and capability were an incredible turn-on for Bucky.

**  
Favorite Position  
** If Steve has a favorite position it is only because it is the one he most frequently ends up in and that’s Missionary. There are a few positions that come close. He loves to have Bucky’s back pressed to his chest while he’s in his lap, sitting atop his thighs, thinking he’s in control. Steve loves to wrap his hand around the front of the younger man’s throat as he fucks up into him, kissing at the side of his face and whispering every nasty thought that pops into his head into Bucky’s ear as Bucky scrambles for any kind of purchase. He also adores to take Bucky on all fours, loves pushing him face down, increasing that arch in his back, gripping his neck. He loves watching that pert little ass grip and jiggle around him, loves having easy access to smack at Bucky’s cheeks.

But nothing compares to having Bucky underneath him, absolutely nothing. He loves overwhelming the younger man in various different ways, and because this position is extremely intimate, it is an easy Number One for Steve. He loves looking down at Bucky all spread out like a slut for Daddy, thighs spread, little cock hard and wet, eyes barely open. He loves being able to touch Bucky, to have total control of the situation. He loves that he can bring his fingers down to stick them in Bucky’s mouth, loves that he can bring his hand down to smack at the younger’s cheek a little. He adores that he can pull lithe thighs against his chest, ankles crossed behind Steve’s neck, pound into that little cunt like he owns it.

Steve loves the closeness the most. He loves being close to Bucky, feeling like one with him. He loves Bucky, wants to give him the world, wants every time they are together to be better than the last. There is nothing that compares to looking into Buck’s steely eyes and watching him nod his head frantically, breathe in his small noises as he comes on Steve’s cock. He loves feeling Bucky’s body underneath him, as much skin as possible pressed together, loves putting his hands on either side of the younger’s face, pressing kisses into his lax lips as he shudders through another climax.

Nothing beats good ‘ol Missionary.

**Goofy**  
It is very hard to look at Steve and to not be intimidated by him. He is a large man who carries himself well and with confidence and that is without acknowledging his beauty. Steve’s looks make him extremely intimidating, notch him up to a unattainable level, a level that most people won’t come to touch. Bucky considers himself the luckiest sonofabitch in the world to be the one on the receiving end of Steve’s smiles, to hear his giggles, experience the joy that is Steve Rogers letting loose and being carefree.

Steve takes intimacy seriously, very much so, and almost all of their times together have intense moments scattered throughout, mainly centered around their orgasms. While it is damn near impossible for Steve to not be intense while making love or fucking, he is, more often than not, very playful. Bucky can’t recall the amount of times Steve has smiled into their kisses, laughed, nipped at Bucky’s lips playfully. Bucky is ticklish, damn him, and Steve knows this, loves to get secrets and smiles out of him when Bucky is holding back. Ticklish sides and thighs combined with large competent hands easily lead to breathless laughter and extra-long squeezes.

Steve likes to pick Bucky up, throw his thighs around his small waist, even toss Bucky over one shoulder. Bucky is a light load for someone like Steve, easy to pick up and toss around, and it never fails to make the younger man giggles and squeal. He’ll toss Bucky down onto the bed, grab for his knees, clamber over him until Bucky gives in, tells him whatever he wants to hear as long as he isn’t tickled any longer. And…well, with Steve pressing him into the mattress and looking down at him with bright eyes, one thing _easily_ leads to the other.

Some of Steve’s favorite times are when Bucky is on top, riding him, because he loves to take his time, go slow, savor every moment. It is a nice break from Steve’s hectic pace. He gets to marvel up at the beauty that is Bucky Barnes, touch his thighs, neck, nipples, lips, so sensitive. There are some moments where Bucky gets so overwhelmed he starts snickering in between his whimpers, eyes half-lidded, trying to hold his giggles back for the sake of the sex, but Steve _adores_ it, adores Bucky.

There’s something about laughing with someone in such an intimate position, while connected to someone so deeply, that tugs at Steve’s heartstrings.

**Hair  
** There are an infinite number of Steve’s qualities that turn Bucky on but one that always comes back to startle him each and every time is Steve’s body hair. Bucky is not a hairy man, a light dusting of hair on his legs, under and on his arms. His pubic hair is light as well but that doesn’t tend to matter when he prefers to stay waxed for both himself and for Daddy, all smooth and sweet. Steve is different than Bucky. Steve has hair everywhere and Bucky is a really fucking hot for it. ****

The first thing that Bucky noticed about Steve, aside from his eyes, was his beard. Steve kept his beard trimmed and sharp and neat and Bucky _loves_ it. He loves running his fingers through it, loves digging his teeth into Daddy’s jaw, loves running his lips across it. He loves to feel that beard between his ass cheeks when Daddy eats at his little hole, loves to feel a little burn of it afterwards. Steve puts oils in it and washes it every week, has a proper beard soap and everything, makes it so so soft. Bucky loves it. Bucky is also ridiculously attracted to Steve’s chest hair. It makes his mouth water, the way the darker hair covers his hefty tits, how it swirls down between those meaty pecs and trails south to his sternum, his torso, his lower stomach.

It makes Bucky’s mouth water.

The best part, the part that Bucky is a little ashamed to admit he enjoys so thoroughly, is Steve’s pubic hair. Unlike Bucky, he has hair down there and just like his beard, he keeps it tidy and trimmed. Bucky’s gut goes a little achy, his lower half tingly, when he gets a good eyeful or a tease of it. When Steve stretches in the kitchen, his belly peeking out, his sweatpants riding _low_ across his hips, Bucky’s eyes are immediately drawn to it. When he’s suckling at the fat tip of Daddy’s cock, going slow the way he wants him to, he always desires to press forward, can’t wait until his nose digs into that thatch of hair at the base of his cock.

Bucky loves how Daddy is a little hairy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!! Am I off? What would you add? Love you!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is an update with IJKL! Love you!

**Intimacy**

There are many words that Bucky would use to describe Steve Rogers: daring, confident, intelligent, devoted, caring. Out of all of those words Bucky would shove them aside and choose _intense._ Steve Rogers is one of, if not the, most intense men he has ever met. No one is as driven as Steve Rogers. When he puts his mind to something there is nothing that can get in his way that is a true obstacle. Steve would sacrifice himself and his health, mentally and physically, to accomplish a task. He can walk into a room and immediately demand attention from all occupants. People want to know him but are intimidated to approach him.

Steve Rogers is intense.

Steve Rogers is arguably even more intense in the bedroom.

When Bucky gets fucked by Steve, he feels like his soul is being turned inside out, punched out in the hysterical noises he makes, like he’s a different person on the other side of his time in bed with Daddy. He cried the first time he and Steve had sex, hadn’t even realized he had started crying until he heaved in a sob of a gasp and Steve was kissing at his cheeks, continuing to fuck him through it. A quick fuck, a marathon of sex, in the bedroom, in a car—no matter what it is or where it always feels like they’re _making love_.

Steve is attentive, the most attentive lover Bucky has had or will ever have, knows Bucky like he’s been studying him his entire life. Steve loves making Bucky come, focuses on it intently, not stopping until the younger has come at least twice. He’s never had a partner that wasn’t focused on coming themselves, chasing that pleasure, but with Steve his only sole focus is Bucky and how he feels. The attention made Bucky uncomfortable at first, not something he was used to, coming to realize that Steve is right in pointing out Bucky had a growing praise kink.

Bucky knew Steve loved him before the older man even said the words, could feel it in his actions, in the way he wrung orgasm out of orgasm from Bucky. The way Steve looked into his eyes, forehead pressed into Bucky’s, trying to maintain eye contact while fighting to prevent his eyes from rolling back into his head. The way he held onto Bucky, gripped his thighs, his chin, his arm across his chest, cradled his head, whispered his encouragement into his ears, his skin. The way he cherished Bucky and eventually verbalized his love for Bucky made him feel like he was the most-loved person on the planet.

Even during their drunken romps or goofy foreplay or giggles, Steve is still intense but moreso in how hard he loves Bucky and how focused he is on making the younger feel as much pleasure as possible. Bucky is one lucky bastard.  
 **  
Jack Off**  
Steve is a simple man. He likes his coffee black, he likes his pies apple, and he likes to greet the day with an orgasm. He tends to rise early, around five in the morning, enjoys that because he has a slow and steady start to the day. Steve has always had a sex and he especially has one now that he has this sweet little thing to fall asleep next to at night and to wake up wrapped around in the mornings. That fact alone, high sex drive or not, would make anyone a morning person, would make any man as hard as a rock within seconds of waking up.

Within seconds of waking up Steve is pulling the younger man towards him, snuggling in and wrapping him up tight in his arms. Bucky rarely wakes fully, very much a night owl, sinks into sleep like a stone in water. Within about a minute of that, Steve has a raging erection, one he likes digging into the meat of Bucky’s plush ass, slow and leisurely. It’s at this point that Bucky rises, comes to join Steve in greeting the day, sometimes in full and sometimes still half asleep.

Steve likes to start the day with an orgasm but Steve likes to start the day with an orgasm brought to him by Bucky. The younger man knows this, knows Steve’s desires and routine well within a few months of seeing each other, is aware of what Steve wants when he wakes, when he feels that hot and heavy erection pressing into somewhere on his body. There are a variety of emotions that Bucky can feel, sometimes grumpy and sometimes wanting to get off himself, but the overarching feeling for him is the desire. Daddy wants him, wants him the moment he wakes up, and how can that not make him all flushed and happy?

Steve’s favorite is when Bucky is a little sleepy, not quite awake, but _shit_ is he sweet. His cheeks are all flushed and he’s snuggly and wants kisses and coos, wants to do anything to make Daddy happy. He’ll yield to Steve _beautifully_ , something so angelic about Bucky when Steve gets to see him wakeup and greet the day, whisper, “ _Daddy want my hand?”_ and Steve will rumble, kiss that spot behind his ear that makes Bucky shiver. “ _I’ll take whatever you wanna give me, sugar. Don’t have to do a thing,”_ is what Steve will respond with, pressing his erection into the cushion of Bucky’s ass, the curve of his hip, his belly.

Steve loves Bucky’s hands on him. He loves the way Bucky’s fingers resemble the rest of him, lithe and delicate, loves the way they look fit snug around Steve’s cock. At the beginning of their relationship Steve spent time teaching Bucky, showing him the way that he liked to be touched, what Steve craved to feel from the younger man. Now Bucky could work him over efficiently, Steve maybe being too good of a teacher or Bucky having been too good of a pupil.

Either way, it was a stupendous way to start the day. Sometimes it was sloppy and Steve would have to do most of the work, rutting into a somewhat loose fist, Bucky making soft pretty noises, halfway asleep. Other times Bucky was more alert, could work both hands and run his mouth at the same time, sweet sleepy words, Steve being the one that is less awake. _“Mornin’, Daddy. This fat cock woke me up, couldn’t ignore it anymore, wanna make it come. Would you like that? Yeah? Come ‘ere, roll over. Wan’it on me, all of it, come on, Daddy—”_

Heartrates are still low, soft gasps, sunlight filtering in through the dark curtains. Rolls in the sheets, lips pressed into skin yet not quite kisses, hums, encouragement. Sleepy smiles, low groans, slow builds. By the time Steve is spilling into Bucky’s hand it’s with a gentle moan of a sigh, a stutter of his hips, a press of his face into Bucky’s neck, shoulder, cheek. It’s intimate and domestic and Steve is one lucky bastard.  
 **  
Kink**

Steve _is_ kink. Lives and breathes it, continues to teach Bucky everything he knows, turned his world upside-fucking-down when they first met. There has been nothing that Bucky has brought up or asked questions about that Steve hasn’t confidently answered or taught him. Over time Bucky has learned which kinks are Steve’s favorites, which are reoccurring, the ones that make the older man hardest the fastest, aside from daddy kink. That one was a given, has been from Day One, being brought up during their first interaction.

Over time, Steve had explained to Bucky what it meant to him, more than just a name that frequented porn or Twitter. He explained that he loved the feeling of taking care of someone, of someone relying on him for a plethora of different things, of feeling needed on an almost necessary level. He loved the aspect of control he could have over someone, how hot that got him, how much he craved that. It made sense to Bucky, this dynamic and how it fit into their relationship, how it seemed to be built into Steve and who he was as a person.

Of all the other kinks there are three that Steve is more drawn to.

The first one is come play. There is nothing that makes Steve feel more like an animal, hotter in his gut, less in control, than Bucky and his come: Bucky wearing his come, Bucky swallowing his come, Bucky pushing his come out of his cunt. Marking Bucky with his come in whichever way he chooses is the ultimate sign of submission and it makes Steve’s gut clench, his head go fuzzy, his mouth drop open.

He can’t help but growl and groan when he watches Bucky look up at him as he swallows around Steve’s cock, fingers pumping tight over him, wringing him dry and taking every drop. He can’t help but hold Bucky close, lock eyes with steel blue ones, pump his hips a little frantically, when he comes inside of Bucky. The first time Bucky let him, had asked Steve to fuck him without a condom, the older man immediately grew hard, zoned out, grabbed for Bucky.

_“You know what that does to me, sugar? Oh god, that you’re sweet enough to let Daddy mark you on the inside? Mmm, makes me hard as fuck, baby of course I’ll fuck you bareback…”_

There’s an added level of pride and satisfaction when he is reminded of the fact that he made Bucky into his own little comeslut, was the one who made this sweet kid desperate for come, made him love taking it any way he could get it. He loves how much Bucky has grown to love his come.

The second kink that is up there for Steve is humiliation, but he simply cannot help it when Bucky makes him want to be a _bad man_. The first time Steve saw Bucky blush just from a simple sweet name and a direct flirt, he knew he’d be in for a treat. A wink eventually escalated to a hand on the back of his neck which then escalated to a filthy kiss. The first time that Steve called Bucky a sweet boy and asked him if he was hard for Daddy, he swore Bucky was going to combust, his whines and sobs damn near hysterical.

There’s something about showing Bucky new things, new feelings, a different side to himself, that Steve takes great pride in but that normally comes with pushing Bucky, making him a little uncomfortable. Steve loves to see his sweet boy uncomfortable though, loves to hear those whines and whimpers, loves to watch him squirm, the way his neck flushes red. He loves whispering filth into Bucky’s ear and hearing him get flustered, hearing those little shocked and aroused noises, the “ _Ohh, Daddy,”_ he lets out in response.

Steve loves referring to Bucky’s cock as “small” and “little” even though it isn’t, adores making Bucky tell him how he feels and what he wants, gets wrapped up in his head when he starts to see the signs of Bucky floating. Steve’s favorite is when he refers to Bucky as “Princess”, asks him if his little pussy is all wet for Daddy, if he’s all ready for Daddy’s tongue, his mouth, his fingers, _his cock._ Bucky held back tears the first time he pushed that envelope, shot off like a rocket to Steve’s fingers alone and then twice more on his cock. Humiliation has been good to them both.

The last kink that Steve can’t help but include, one that surprised himself, is Bucky being _bossy_. The first time Bucky got _angry_ angry, not just the huff and pout kind of angry, it had been some of the best sex of his life. Steve had to fight for Bucky, fight for his submission, bent him hard over the kitchen counter and fucked the sour mood right out of him. He loved a little angry fuck every once in a while but the more common occurrence of bossy Buck that Steve adores is when the younger knows exactly what he wants, when he wants it, and there’s no messing around.

Steve knows it’s coming before it happens because Bucky isn’t sweet. There aren’t giggles or batting eyelashes or sweet kisses. There are more pointed looks, more hands, more force and Steve thinks it is _hot as fuck_ to see his sweet little Buck take what he wants from Daddy. Bucky can want a variety of different things from Steve all ranging from wanting to suck him off as soon as he walks in the door ( _barely a hello, a push against the door, hands at his belt, a graceful drop to his knees_ ) all the way to shoving him back on the couch for a hard and quick fuck ( _already prepped, half naked, bouncing in his lap, telling Steve to touch him so he can come_ ).

Steve loves that Bucky feels comfortable and confident enough to push Steve around a little, to get what he wants and not just what Daddy wants. Sometimes they need that change of pace, need that alternate power swap, it being healthy for the two of them.

Steve’s favorite is when Bucky is feeling very confident, when he wants to be the one to tease and be in control, wants to ride in Daddy’s lap and tell him what to do. Steve is weak for that.

 _“No, Daddy—watch, don’t touch. Are you watching? Look how hungry that little cunt is for your cock, fuck so good, you gimme just what I need, Daddy, so big. Gonna go slow so you can see my cunt eat you up, oh god, is it tight, Daddy? S’feel good? No, I’ll tell you when I’m done, not yet._ ”

Needless to say, Bucky using Steve, taking what he wants and being in charge, are some of the most memorable orgasms of Steve’s life.  
 **  
Location**

If there’s one room Steve finds himself getting the most handsy in it is surprisingly the kitchen. He loves cooking himself but loves watching Bucky move around the room confidently even more, providing for Steve in such a domestic way that makes his chest tighten. It doesn’t even need to be a fancy dinner or a large breakfast that Bucky is working on; it can be a snack or Bucky can be finishing homework at the island and Steve is grabbing at him, kissing at his neck, whispering in his ear. 

Bucky has come to know that the kitchen makes Steve hard, pokes fun at him, grows a little breathless and hard himself in almost a Pavlovic way. There have been countless times where Bucky is cooking, a blush growing on his cheeks as he works, comfy clothes on his lithe form, and he’ll look over at Steve and sigh.

 _“You’re gonna make dinner late, Steve,”_ he’ll say just in time for Steve to scoop him up and carry him to the bedroom or press him into the kitchen island. Steve will chuckle or hum in an acknowledgment, Bucky not surprised whatsoever, and he was indeed correct—they’d be eating dinner late.

Another honorable mention is the car, whether or not Steve is the one driving not mattering much. Steve has found Bucky pressed tight against his side and sucking on his earlobe in the back seat of a car more often than not. Something about the back and passenger seat of the car makes Bucky feel frisky and in return has made Steve to come and enjoy it as well. There’s nothing that quite matches Bucky all breathless and needy grinding in his lap in the backseat of a car or the younger’s alarmingly filthy mouth murmuring into his ear, hand at his growing erection, as he drives.

As much as Steve loves fucking on the couch (such an obvious spot when they’re cuddling and close, one thing naturally leading to the next) nothing can match the comfort and intimacy of their shared bed. It is so large and soft and comfortable and seeing Bucky spread out in it as Steve fucks into him—nothing can beat it. Steve can move Bucky around effortlessly, able to move from position to position like water, flowing from one to the other.

There are so many options in the bed whereas they are constrained when they are anywhere else: he can tie Bucky’s wrists to the headboard, he can bend him over the edge of it, can let Bucky’s head dangle over the side and fuck his mouth. He can fuck Bucky on his back with his thighs spread wide or his ankles crossed behind Steve’s neck. He can roll him to his front and fuck him diagonal across the mattress, press his body in tight to Bucky’s in a deliciously overwhelming way. The bed is closest to the bathroom and, just like the kitchen, Steve can’t help himself when he watches Bucky cross to the closet from the shower.

The bedroom is a classic for a reason and Steve isn’t about to mess with perfection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on Tumblr, "howdoyousleep3"! Come chat! I love all comments, kudos, kindly-worded critiques, and love!! <3 <3 <3

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Tumblr, "howdoyousleep3"! Come chat! I love all comments, kudos, kindly-worded critiques, and love!! <3 <3 <3


End file.
